supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius
Lucius, also known as James Clifford is the son of the Archangel Lucifer and the first Demon Lilith, making him the first and only Angel - Demon hybrid in existence. Biography Early Life Origins Personality Powers & Abilities As an archangel - demon hybrid, Lucius is one of the most powerful beings in all of existence, possessing nigh-omnipotent supernatural power. The immensity of his power was further shown by how Human Vessels would decay greatly in mere days as a result of containing him. The only beings said to be more powerful than him are God and Death with certainty. It is unknown if faced up against Michael or Lucifer. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being part archangel and demon, Lucius is vastly powerful. As only God and Death can defeat him with certainty, Lucius has incalculable supernatural power. Crowly explains that Lucius's power is infinite and beyond imaginable and that his very presence on earth would cause the earth to tremble. He can even slay angels with ease, despite using imperfect and decaying vessels. He can even enter Lucifer's Cage without the keys, but cannot bring anyone out with him. Lucius can do and create almost anything out of nothingness. The immensity of his power can be seen when he possesses an imperfect vessel; it will begin to slowly decay and eventually spontaneously combust due to barely being able to contain Lucius's immense power and presence, something that the human body was not built to process. Only a vessel that was built specifically to contain Lucius, such as a descendant of Cain and Abel, can successfully and safely host him and access his full power. With a proper as his vessel, he can use the full extent of his powers. Unlike most characters, the extent of his powers is not limited by his presence, as such giving them a near infinite range. His power is so vast and so feared by most, even Death complimenting his great power. *'Immortality' - As an angel and demon, Lucius has an infinitely long lifespan. Time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. Its is understood that no one knows Lucius's weakness and that he cant be killed. However, it is believed that an archangelic blade could kill him but this is not proven. God or Death could kill him. *'Possession' - Like all angels, Lucius is required to use a vessel on Earth. being part demon he can possess any human without their permission, but they will not contain him for long. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain or Abel, or it will begin to decay. *'Invulnerability' - Lucius's vessel is impervious to damage and injury, except when harmed by God or Death, supernatural weapons of significant power, or another archangel. *'Immunity' - Lucius is one a few things in creation that the Colt cannot kill. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Lucius has immense awareness of everything. He possesses absolute wisdom and the potential to transcend all earthly things. He knows spells capable of binding the Horsemen to him. *'Superhuman Strength' - As part archangel, Lucius endows his vessel with immense superhuman strength. This makes him among the strongest beings in all of existence. He's significantly stronger than the vast majority of any other supernatural beings: such as angels as well as all demons, spirits, humans, and earthly monsters, including the alphas. Only Michael and Lucifer are his certain equal and possible superiors in strength. *'Super Stamina' - His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. *'Regeneration' - If Lucius's vessel receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. When shot with the Colt, for example, the bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to his vessels by Lucius's power. Lucius is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucius can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. Lucius can change his shape into any person he wanted. *'Teleportation' - Lucius can travel anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. *'Power Negation' - Lucius could prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using their power *'Telepathy' - Lucius had complete access to his vesssels memories, thoughts, and emotions while he possessed them. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Lucius can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip other supernatural creatures apart with this power. *'Dream Walking' - Lucius has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel. *'Cryokinesis' - Lucius can manipulate and generate cold. *'Supernatural Perception' - Lucius can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucius is able to see the true form of Death. *'Weather Manipulation' - Lucius can alter the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. He made the entire city of new York blackout simply through his presence. *'Biokinesis' - Lucius can kill by speeding up molecules to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Reality Warping' - Lucius has one of the most powerful forms of warping reality. *'Spell Casting' - Lucius knows very powerful spells. *'Resurrection' - Lucius can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels and dead demons. *'Terrakinesis' - Lucius could generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America. *'Precognition' - Lucius could see and accurately predict the future, but he could not see the whole picture. *'White Light '- Lucius can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of Earth. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Archangels Category:Demons